


Bunny Bewitched

by GarnetSeren



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Friends as Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Male-Female Friendship, New Guardian, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: A spirit of Spring with a spirit of Autumn, it's almost as unbelievable as the Easter Bunny getting together with Halloween personified. Oh... wait...But then again, sometimes relationships can't be defined. Sometimes they don't fit into a particular mould, and that's perfectly okay. Especially for the two spirits involved, THEY know what they mean to each other, and that's all that matters... they're perfectly happy being whatever they are to each other.***Something fluffy I whipped up thanks to watching Rise of the Guardians with our daughter, (again!), whilst making Halloween decorations. Focuses on the relationship between the E. Aster Bunnymund and (OFC) the spirit of Halloween; Eve Hallows - The Autumn Witch and newly minted guardian of mystery & intrigue.***





	1. Chapter 1

“You know... you look more like a hare than a rabbit.”

It was said sleepily, more murmured into her companion's soft slate grey fur than said aloud, but she still felt his answering huff of laughter ruffle her unruly auburn curls. Languidly she stretched and rolled onto her back, her flowing black velvet skirt fanned out over the mossy green lawn, as she rested her head back against her friend's shoulder. Her heeled boots lay off to the side, so she wiggled her bare toes into the cool blades of grass, whilst the warm dappled sun peeked through the blossom laden canopy of the overhead tree.

It pleasantly warmed her black corset and pale alabaster skin a like, soothing out the aches caused by another frantic holiday. Her slender hands rested over her midriff, her wine coloured nails drumming an indistinct rhythm that could barely be heard over the rustle of growing leaves and blooming flowers. Sighing contentedly, she closed her olive green eyes and her berry red lips curved into a small smile, as she waited for her companion's retort.

“I'm a Pooka,” her warm fuzzy pillow drawled.

“And what's the E stand for anyway?” she continued, ignoring him. “Ethan... Emmett... Esau... Este... Oh! I know... Eustis?”

 “Ya one crazy sheila, Evie!” the Pooka laughed.

Eve Hallows grinned before rolling back over, slinging an arm across Bunnymund's surprisingly muscular chest. In fact, all of the not-quite-a-rabbit was incredibly well defined underneath all of his plush fur. Something Eve had found out to her own detriment during their very first encounter... namely when she'd ran smack bang into the towering Pooka, whilst half-heartedly chasing Jack Frost, since the cheeky spirit had precariously iced up the pavements on her beloved holiday.

That had been more than two years ago, and what had followed was an unexpected friendship between the Easter Bunny and the spirit of Halloween. Much to the annoyance of one Jack Frost, who had literally been chasing the Autumn Witch for decades, and though Eve liked the wintry teen plenty, she couldn't help viewing Jack as the slightly annoying younger brother she never knew she wanted. In truth, Eve loved the mischievous boy, but it wasn't the same way she felt for Bunnymund.

Where her friendship with Jack had developed over time, growing stronger during each seasonal that passed, Eve's friendship with the Easter Bunny had come thick and fast, practically instantaneously; probably thanks to her pulling him out of the way of one of Jack's snowballs, only moments after she'd collided with him.

However, although their friendship was solid, there had always been something _more_ to it, something that shimmered just out of reach. Caught fleetingly in a shared look that seemed too heated, a touch that lingered too long, but neither had ever broached the subject with the other. Eve was content to let it be. Regardless of whatever label their relationship had, they were happy, which was more than many could say.

Giving another contented sigh, Eve snuggled closer to the Pooka, her fingers lightly carding through the white ruff of fur on his chest. Bunnymund's arm curled around her tightly, as he nuzzled the top of her head, his adorably pink nose twitching against her fiery hair. Eve loved those quiet moments, just the two of them, sparse though they were. It had been months since they'd last lain together in the warm sun of the Warren... dozing beside the dye river mere days after Easter, despite knowing there were mountains of paintbrushes to clean and chocolate pots to scour.

Now they lay beneath Eve's favourite tree, a beautiful cherry blossom that was permanently in bloom. Bunnymund had offered to help clean up her grotto, that was currently covered in pumpkin guts from craved Jack-O-Lanterns, along with meringue powder and food colouring from Sugar Skulls. But it was barely three days after Halloween, and only thirteen hours since Día de Muertos had ended. This year had been her biggest yet, since is was the first since her becoming a guardian. But even so, Eve felt she deserved a break, and had sought sanctuary in the perpetual Spring of the Warren... and the Pooka's warm embrace.

“You love me really, Aster.”

And there was another one of _those_ moments, as she felt a small shiver ripple through his well defined body, which happened every time she used his given name. She glanced up at him through her lashes, finding him regarding her with _that_ look in his emerald eyes... just as Eve knew she would. Unable to help herself, she worried her lower lip between her perfect white teeth, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest.

They flirted with this invisible line whenever they were alone together, the unspoken knowledge that they could be more. Eve knew Bunnymund could feel the flicker of hope that stirred within her, just as she could sense the surge of intrigue that came from him; it was in their natures after all.

But instead of surging forward to shower his muzzle in feather light kisses as she wanted to, Eve chose to wrap her arms firmly around his shoulders, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Bunnymund said nothing... nothing needed to be said... he simply held onto her tightly, his large paws splayed across the small of her back. You didn't have to be MiM to know what held them back; Aster was the very last of his race, and Eve's tumultuous marriage to the Green Man had only ended fifty years ago; a blink of an eye for an immortal spirit. Not that it matter to either of them, because whatever they were, for them it was enough. A fact that was only cemented further when Bunnymund whispered in is accented voice:

“Bloody oath I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

The low rolling, purple mist clung to Aster's fur as he walked through the mystical woodland, occasionally patting a proud standing oak, juniper or hawthorn tree as he passed. It was always twilight there, the passage of time only discernible from when the setting sun filter through the dense canopy; it's orange glow setting the perpetual Autumn leaves ablaze, to when the light turned silver, and the moon started to climb in an unseen sky, casting soft shadows and bringing the curling mist out from the hollows. 

Aster smiled to himself, he liked it in the Gloaming Woods, and not jut because it was where Eve Hallows called home. It was strangely peaceful, despite the near constant chatter of nocturnal animals stirring from sleep. Tawny owls hooted in the trees, red foxes scratched at the leaf litter, and Barbastelle bats zipped through the mild night air.

All around him, Aster could sense life. Brambles were constantly producing their rich purple berries, Crocus and Gladiolus bloomed endlessly, along with the less loved Belladonna. A gentle creek babbled beside the rough-hewn path he walked, and his smile widened as Eve's clearing came into view. Her small wooden cottage looked warm and inviting, as it stood surrounded by an impressive number of apple trees, their trunks bedecked by curling mistletoe.

A large area of now empty soil inhabited the south side of the clearing, almost hidden by a row of dogwood, but Aster knew that it would be an incredibly impressive pumpkin patch before long. And as he passed, the Pooka couldn't help giving the newly planted seeds a little boost... Eve was such a marvellous help with corralling the goggies at Easter, it was the least he could do to repay her.

As he neared the cottage, Aster could smell a rich aroma that seemed to swirl through the slightly open door... porcini dumplings and nettle soup, if he wasn't mistaken. He'd never tasted forest cuisine before befriending Eve, but over the two years they'd known each other, Aster had certainly gained an appreciation for the foraged food. It helped that the Autumn Witch was an exceptional cook, and not just when it came to pumpkins or apples.

As he scented the air again, his stomach gave a small grumble, which caused Eve's familiar to crack open a baleful yellow eye at him. The midnight black cat gave a languid stretch, before re-settling on the rickety rocking chair that sat on the porch, and returned to completely ignoring him. Aster chuckled, completely use to Binks' indifference.

He rapt lightly on the worn wooden door, unable to help the smirk that pulled at his mouth as he watched Eve's olive green eyes widen in surprise, after she'd invited him in. It wasn't that she didn't expect his company, she had invited him after all, but Aster was certain the redhead was surprised by the bouquet he'd brought her. Celosia, Chinese Lanterns, Helenium and Toad Lily were all lovingly wrapped in a raffia bow. He also presented her with a small packet of pomegranate infused chocolates, also tied with a raffia.

Despite what other's might say, Aster was a romantic at heart. It had just been centuries since anyone had stirred those feelings in him, until he'd met Eve.

Her eyes sparkled in that irresistible way they did, whenever she was happy or excited, and he leant against the simply carved oak table as she went to find a vase for the flowers. Watching Eve stretch up on tiptoes to reach a glass jar was just too much, far too cute, and Aster couldn't help crossing the scant distance between them. He set the elusive item down on the hawthorn work top for her, before losing to the urge to wrap his arms around her slim waist.

Granted, they weren't actually together, but Aster  _knew_ Eve returned his feelings... feelings he'd decided that were long due an airing. Feelings that he was fed up of denying, feelings he'd originally been wary of but now wanted to explore; which may or may not have everything to do with the pep-talk the other guardians had recently given him, Jack Frost included. So unable to help himself, Bunnymund nuzzled his nose into her wild auburn curls, scenting her. Eve smelt of cinnamon, patchouli and crisp Autumn leaves.

“Are you... sniffing me?” she giggled, glancing over her shoulder.

Pooka, despite their much larger size... and coming from a different planet... did share some similarities with Earth's rabbit and hares. A heightened sense of smell and excellent hearing. Sleeping in warm and cosy nests. Avegan diet, as well as preferring to groom themselves and family members; both for bonding and because of an aversion to getting wet.

Sometimes Aster forgot very few of those traits were acceptable among the more humanoid spirits, though scenting someone wasn't too bad he'd gathered. Weird but tolerated, certainly not as bad as grooming, which unfortunately his brain had seemingly forgotten as well, since his tongue was already peeking out from between his prehensile lips. Eve's eyes widened slightly as she turned to face him, though thankfully she didn't try and escape the loose hold he still had on her waist.

“Were you going to _lick_ me?!”

Aster was immensely grateful that Pooka didn't blush, at least not visibly. Though unfortunately he had ridiculously expressive ears, which flattened back against his skull, showcasing his embarrassment. He couldn't look Eve in the eye at that moment, but was reluctant to let her go. So he settled on intently studying the wood grain of the worktop beside her, his paws gently kneading Eve's waist, almost on their own accord.

He didn't expect her to suddenly cup his face in her delicate hands, her elegant fingers lightly scratching the fur on his cheeks. Aster valiantly resisted the urge to grind his teeth, a sign of immense enjoyment... he didn't need to embarrass himself further. Eve dipped her head, forcing him to meet her eyes, and gave him her most disarming smile.

“Groom...” he corrected, quietly.

After a moment's contemplation, she nodded before gently asking: “Anything else I should know?”

He blinked, surprised at how easily she had accepted his answer. Then, mustering all the courage he could, Aster leant forward, lightly pressing his lips to her much more sumptuous ones. His tongue darted out to taste her... getting a hint of pumpkin spice and crisp night air. Comforting and mysterious at the same time, just like the witch herself.

But it wasn't just Eve's taste that registered, saliva contained a lot of information; health, hormones and emotions to name just a few. It let Aster know the redhead was fighting fit, she was also happy but feeling a little confused, which was mostly reassuring to know. However, the surge of _want_ he felt from her was so unexpected yet welcome, that he felt like dancing in excitement. His happiness didn't subside even as Eve gently pulled away from him, her hands moving to pleasantly scratch at his white ruff helped.

“I take it that wasn't a kiss?” she asked, smiling slightly.

“Eh... no,” he replied, feeling flustered. “Pooka don't really kiss, not like, erm...”

“Human is fine,” Eve supplied, clearly amused.

Aster nodded. “Yeah, humans... we use it to check on our family, friends. Can check for injuries, emotional state...” He coughed, embarrassed. “Check if a mate is the mood.”

The Autumn Witch positively smirked. “So how do you show affection?”

“Grooming,” he admitted. “Chinning...”

Eve's smile turned soft. “And you want to groom me?”

His ears drooped again as he nodded. To his surprise, her dexterous fingers began to gently run through the fur of his shoulders and neck, occasionally teasing out a knot he hadn't realised was there.

“I doubt I have the tongue for proper grooming, but does this count?” she asked.

Unable to speak passed the unexpected lump in his throat... since Aster had never expected to find someone who not only didn't mind his cultural differences, but also tried to accommodate them... could only nod again. Thankfully, Eve seemed to understand, because her smile turned indulgent, as her hands wandered to scratch at the bass of his ears. He couldn't help grinding his teeth that time, it just felt too good.

“So what's chinning?”

“It's intimate, very intimate. Only done between mates,” he explained. “There's a scent gland, under a Pooka's chin. In what human's would called our caveman days, it was used to mark territory, then clan-mates. Eventually, it was only used to mark those in a committed relationship. Kinda like an engagement ring, I suppose.”

There was a distinct pause, before Eve looked up at him through her lashes and whispered: “Show me?”

Aster could have sworn his heart stopped beating, just for a second. He almost doubted what he had heard. Despite wanting, hoping, to admit their feelings for each other at last, he'd never dared dream she'd want to make it official. And not just official, but broadcast it... granted, there were only a few types of spirits that would be able to tell, but that was beside the point. Eve Hallows _wanted_ to be his mate, his _mate_. Aster could barely control his urge to dance; excitement, joy and unbridled love bubbling up inside him.

He settled for grinning broadly, as he pulled Eve flush against his body, his paws coming to cup her face. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her, sniffling his nose against hers, which caused Eve to giggle, before he gently cradled her head to his chest. Her arms moved to wrap around his torso, just as Aster lowered his chin to her unruly curls. Taking his time, he rubbed his scent onto her... her hair, her face, her neck, her shoulders. Once he was finished, Aster couldn't resist burying his face in the junction where her neck met her shoulder, grinning at how his musk mingled with Eve's spicy sent.

The Autumn Witch hummed, contentedly. “Sorry I can't return the gesture.”

He couldn't help chuckling. “No-one's gonna doubt who I belong to.”

Eve gave him a quizzical look, raising a perfectly groomed eyed.

“Doubt anyone will miss a six foot tall Pooka following you round like a love-sick puppy,” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanings behind names are a big deal for me, the names I chose for Bunnymund are:  
> Ethan - Stong & Firm (self explanatory)  
> Emmett - Industrious & Strong (self explanatory)  
> Esau - Hairy (think furry)  
> Este - From the East (EASTer)  
> Eustis - Fruitful (think spring & fertility)


End file.
